when i meet you again
by bjtatihowo
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! akhirnya Amu ketemu Ikuto dengan rencana sukses dari kukai. . .  REVIEWWW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Yahoo all, ketemu lagi sama saya, author gj yang mengaku gila ini! ( ga perlu ngaku udah ketahuan )

Atas permintaan seorang reviewer saya di cerita sebelumnya " DEJECTED " ( sekalian promosi! XD lo kira ini ajang iklan?) untuk membuat pairing utau dan amu, saya membuatnya setelah menemukan ide diatass kasur.

Dan juga sebelumnya saya minta maaf klu ni cerita jelek, aku gad a bakat bikin romance, keahlianku di humor dan advanture ( ngaku ahli, pdahal masih 1001 orang yang lebih ahli dari aku? ) , jadi ni fic romance pertamaku! Tinggal kan review selesai membaca ya! ( bawa tanda tanya new version alias celurit )

" aku akan baik baik saja, selama aku masih menggegam tangan ini"

** When I meet you again! **

**Normal p.o.v**

" 3 tahun telah berlalu!" gumam seorang gadis berrambut pink yang ngejreng? Diatas kasurnya , dan perlahan lahan ia mulai bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar itu dan juga hendak meninggalkan rumahnya dengan rencana plus niat ingsung untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

" Amu~ chan. . . . . . . tunggu kami, " terdengar suara maklukh gaib? Kecil, warna pink, makhluk bernama shugo chara.

" iya tunggu kami! Jangan ditinggalkan bersama ami!" terdengar pula suara dari 3 shugo chara yang mau ikut dari pada merasakan neraka dunia bersama Ami? Ketiga shugo chara itu ada yang berwarna hijau , biru, dan kuning.

Perlahan tapi pasti gadis berambut pink itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut berkat effect slow motion author. Gadis itu menoleh, karena dia yang bernama amu, lebih tepatnya hinamori amu.

"Ran, miki, suu, daiya!" sahut amu yang ternyata pemilik makhluk gaib itu?

" iya. . .. jadi kita mau keman?" tanya shugo charanya yang berwarna kuning an rambut di ikat 2, namanya daiya.

" maaf hari ini aku tak bisa mengajak kalian!" sahut amu dengan nada memohon bak anak kecil mantra permen lollipop plus dengan wajah melas.

Setelah berkata seperti dia langsung ngacir dengan ambil langkah seribu. Meninggalkan shugo charanya yang mematung gara gara penuturan Amu barusan.

COUNT DOWN! PLEASE

" 3 "

" 2 "

" 1 "

" APAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak mereka berempat yang sukses membuat capsclock author jebol. Karena bagaimana pun juga penuturan amu barusan bagai petir di siang bolong.

" huaa. . . .. amu chan kabur~desu!" sahut suu shugo chara berwarna hijau, yang pertama kali sadar bahwa tuannya kabur.

" apaaa? Ayo kita cari amu!" sahut miki yang berwarna biru mengomandoi mereka.

Namun, sayang seribu sayang. Tiba tiba muncul bayangan manusia dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya.

" DEG" degup jantung ke 4 shugo chara itu,

" GREP" tiba tiba ada yang menyergab mereka,

" yei… ayo kita main!" sahut ami, yang lagi happy banget, dan ga merasa bahwa dya hampir membunuh keempat shugo chara itu. Karena terlalu erat mendekapnya. Dan setelah itu ami pergi dengan riang gembira, dengan effect bunga bunga di sekelilingnya.

**amu p.o.v**

" hosh…Hosh! Akhirnya sampai juga!" sahut amu sambil terengah engah! Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang!

" sepertinya mereka tidak mengejar!" pikir amu. Dan kembali menatap tempat itu. Sebuah gereja yang besar 3 tahun lalu itulah gereja tempat sanjo san dan nikaido sensei menikah.

" huft. … entah kenapa aku selalu terikat dengan tempat ini!" gumam amu sambil menggela nafas! Mungkin karena ini tempat terakhir dya menggegam tangan ikuto? Atau mungkin karena taman bermain itu tdk ada sehingga ia tak tahu mau kemana lagi?

" POK. . ." seseorang menepuk punggung gadis itu.

" yo!" sahut seorang lelaki dengan suara berat, dan saat amu menoleh.

" ku..kai? dan utau?" sahut amu dengan kaget.

" kami mencarimu kerumah, dan saat ke 4 shugo charamu bilang kau kabur meninggalkan mereka dengan adikmu! Akhirnya aku mencarimu kemari!" sahut utau sambil mendengus.

" oh…. Oh iya kenapa kalian mencariku?" tanya amu

" pulanglah sekarang siapkan barangmu untuk pergi." Sahut kukai sambil mendorong amu kembali kerumahnya.

" iya , aku sudah minta izin, dan mengatakan tujuannya ke orang tuamu!" lanjut utau dengan coolnya.

" ha? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya amu dengan bingung.

Utau dan kukai pun tersenyum

" kita akan ke paris, prancis!" sahut utau, dengan effect silau matahari. . ..


	2. Chapter 2

Bj: yuhuuuu…. Bj si author yang mengaku dengan sadar sebagai author nista

Kukai: akhirnya ngaku juga? Sesuatu banget!

Daichi: syahrono

Iru: kenapa dialog q lebih dikit dari iru? (nangis Bombay )

Eru: karena kamu tak mengerti loveeeee . . . .

Bj: nah… tolong abaikan ini, an back to story

**DISCLAIMER: peach pit, klu misal ni cerita punya aku, pasti kukai udah tak pacarin?**

**WARNING: OCC, miss typo, humor garing kriuk kriuk, romance ga jelas, dll**

Cerita sebelumnya: amu ngacir ke gereja ninggalin ke empat shugo chara bersama adiknya. Lalu ketemu ama kukai dan utau disana, dan mereka berdua sukses menyeret amu untuk ikut ke prancis, paris.

**When I meet you again!**

**Normal p.o.v – bandara paris, prancis**

( kq cepet banget y?)

( selama bj si author nista ini, it's nothing imposible dear. Yang khayal pun jadi mungkin )

" jadi ini paris?" gumam amu sambil tolah toleh kanan kiri, maklum orang katrok yang baru pertama keluar negri? (PLAK PLAK PLAK….)

" hebat ya!" sahut ke empat shugo chara punya amu yang habis ngerasaain neraka dunia sama ami!

" iya" jawab amu. Lalu bercakap cakap heboh dengan para shugo charanya.

Kalau yang bisa ngelihat shugo chara sich ga kaget, masalahnya yang ga bisa liat itu banyak, dan sukses membuat orang orang di bandara itu mengira kalau amu itu orang gila made in japan?

" anakk itu. . .." pikir utau, sementara kukai hanya bisa ber sweet drop melihat orang orang di sekitar mereka yang lagi bisik bisik tentang tingkah laku GJ dan abal by Hinamori Amu?

Perlahan – lahan tapi pasti?si Utau, Kukai, Daichi, Iru, Eru mundur dengan niat ingsun yang tulus dari hati yang terdalam untuk meninggalkan Amu dari pada dikira temennya orang gila?

Setelah agak lama. .. .

Tiba tiba Daiya bertanya kepada Amu " hei, Amu~chan! Utau dan laiinnya mana?" sambil celingak celinguk

" gawat . . .. ." pikir Iru, Eru, dan Daichi. . .. sambil pasang tampang mo kabur?

Lalu amu jadi ikut celingak celinguk dan akhirnya sukses menemukannya dalam keadaan KABUR yang jauuhhhhh bangettt

COUNT DOWN PLEASE

3

2

1

" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak Amu dengan cengonya, dan berusaha mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena reaksinya yang lambat. Akhirnya dya pun mengejar Kukai, dan Utau.

**Utau and Kukai p.o.v**

Setting: Kukai yang lagi narik tangannya Utau dengan effect plus background yang kaya Kukai yang lagi gonceng Utau ( q lupa chapter berapa?=a=)

" tangannya Kukai besar!" pikir Utau yang tangannya lagi di gengam Kukai ( hue. . .. . walo ini temanya ikuto , ma amu. Tetep ga bisa di pungkirin klu q Kutau FC,tapi untuk Amuto bakal muncul kok tenang ajh!)

"WAKHHH. .. . . Silau men?( background song: menthok)" gumam ke 3 shuca punya Utau dan Kukia yang lagi ngejar mereka.

" iniiii cintaa…. Loveeeeeeeeeee" sahut Eru dengan happy plus muter muter ngelilingin Utau an Kukai.

" E. . .Eru" hardik Utau sambil blushing.

" iyaaa ini cinta" sahut Eru nambahin.

" cintanya Kukai dan Utau" gumam Daichi kemudian.

" I…Iru,bahkan Daichi juga!" sahut utau yang masih blushing.

" tenanglah, dari pada dikira orang gila!" sahut Kukai yang masih memegang tangan Utau sambil berlari. ..

Namun setelah selidik selidik permisa? Si Kukai itu blushing juga. Utau yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil. ..

" ah kita sudah sampai di gerbang!" sahut Kukai kemudian, dan terlihatlah 2 orang sejoli suami istri yang ga pernah akurr…. YEIIIII  
>" sanjo~ san, nikaido san!" sahut Utau pada mereka.<p>

" selamat datang di Paris!" sahut yuu sambil menyambut mereka.

" iya… terimakasih " sahut Kukai sambil ngos ngossan.

" eh utau! Aku pinjem hp mu!" sahut kukai tiba tiba.. .

"buat apa?" tanya Utau sambil memberikan hpnya . … dan membiarka kekasihnya ( ecieeeeeeeee) meng utak atik barang tersebut.

Setelah agak lama berbincang bincang, tiba tiba Nikaido menyadari suatu hal yang penting.  
>" lho? Himamori san mana?" tanya Yuu sambil mencari cari makhluk yang sebenarnya bermarga Hinamori itu!<br>" kami tinggal gara gara dia dikira orang gila~!" sahut Eru, , , ,sektika itu pula Yuu dan yukai bisa membayangkan hal yang terjadi padanya. . .

" umm jadi gimana? Apa kita akan mencarinya dahulu!" sahut Utau memecah semua khayalan tentang kegilaan Amu?  
>" kita tinggal saja! Aku sudah mengurusnya!" sahut Kukai tiba tiba, sambil menunjukkan pesan yang dikirimnya melalui hp Utau ke semua orang.<p>

**Normal p.o.v ( back to Amu)**

Nah kita lihat, orang gila made ini japan ini?  
>mereka sedang berjalan jalan sambil tengok kanan kiri, setelah beberapa lama…..<p>

" KITAAAAAAAAAAAAA NYAAASARRRRRR!" teriak ke 4 shugo chara sambil menunjukkan pose yang sama sekali tidak elit?  
>" tenanglah kita akan keluar dari sini!" sahut Amu sambil sweet melihat tingkah laku ke 4 shugo charanya!<p>

Triiingg … tringg ( dianggep bunyi hp ya!)

Hp Amu tiba tiba berbunyi

" ah ada sms!" pikirnya sambil membuka pesan tersebut. Dan membacanya.

To: Amu

From:Utau

Maaf kami harus meninggalkanmu. Tunggulah di bandara, aku telah menyuruh orang menjemputmu!

End –

Amu yang membaca pesan itu hanya bersweet drop. Lalu berkata.

" hem… lebih baik aku mencari orang itu! Mungkin aku mengenalnya!" lalu melenggang pergi. .

Setelah agak lama berjalan with tolah toleh mode? Akhirnya Ran mulai berbicara. .

" hummm ga ketemu ketemu juga ya!"

" iya! Udah ujan becek, ga ada ojek lagi?" lanjut miki, sambil ngelap muka pake sapu tangan hand made by suu

" eh siapa yang mau menjemput kita!" tanya suu tiba tiba.

" entahlah aku tak tahu, hanya merasa klu yang menjemput kita mungkin adalah orang kita kenal!" sahut Amu sambil menghela nafas.

" Ikuto mungkin! Dia khan juga di Paris!" sahut Daiya tiba tiba.

Seketika itu Amu langsung blushing.

" hee…. i… itu tidak mungkin, dia khan masih sibuk dengan biolanya! POKOKNYA TIDAK MUNGIN" sahut Amu menyangkal sambil memberikan penakanan di beberapa kata terakhir.

" heeee apanya yang tidak mungkin?" sahut seseorang dengan bahasa jepangnya. . .

Seketika itu sukses membuat Amu menoleh, dan mematung dengan suksesnya.

" yo!" sahut orang itu yang memiliki rambut dark blue, ,,

" i… ikuto?" sahut Amu dengan refleknya.. plus background setting love love? Seharusnya begitu khan. Namun sayang seribu sayang , author kita ini lagi kumat nistanya dan akhirnya jadi begini!

" i… ikuto?" sahut Amu dengan refleknya. Dan seketika itu pulaaa.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HANTUUU IKUTOO!" teriak Amu dengan niat mo ambil langkah 1001?  
>" GREEEP" ikuto yang ternyata bukan setan itu. Memegang tangan amu ( ECIEEEEEEEEEEEE)<br>" GYAAAAA" teriak Amu dengan Gjnya, membuat orang lain menjadi sukses bersweet drop. Plus bikin cogan ( cowok ganteng ) kaya Ikuto jadi malu banget, dikira temenan sama orang gila..

" kini aku mengerti arti sms utau!" pikir ikuto sambil menghela nafas, lalu pergi menarik tangan Amu. Secara hukum aksi reaksi dari kimia ( reader: woiii sadar author, elu anak IPS! * sambil nimpukkin buku geografi) otomatis ke 4 shugo chara Amu langsung ngekor. . . .

Di saat perjalanan. . . ikuto yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai membuka mulut dengan coolnya.

"aku diminta Utau untuk mencarimu!" sambil menyerah kan hpnya yang bertuliskan pesan dari utau.

To: ikuto

From:Utau

Toolong carikan orang gila yang di bandara, temani sampai selesai makan malam!

Amu yang membaca pesan itu kesalnya setengah mati. Namun apa daya author sudah berkehendak jadilah Amu versi orang gila made in japan?

Triiingg … tringg ( dianggep bunyi hp ya!)

Hp Amu bunyi ( again? )

To: Amu

From:Utau

nikmati saja sampai makan malam berakhir. Karena kita pulang besok, katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan agar tak menyesal ! KUKAI.

" APAA~~~~~~~~~~?" teriak Amu dalam hati setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

TBC

Bj: akhirnya selesai.

Amu: hueee kok gue jadi orgil sich?

Bj: elo pantesnya emang gitu ( ngacir )

Amu: what the? ( wait mee)


	3. Chapter 3

Bj: yuhuuuu…. Ayam back , yeii . . .. . . .. UYEEE

Kukai: muncul juga, cepet tamatin trus kita putus kontrak.

Ikuto: koen , ane, end ( pasang gaya lo gue end )

Utau: gara gara kamu, pulsa q habis di pake smsan ma kukai

Bj: pake kartu apa sch? Mangx ga ada gratisan?

**DISCLAIMER: peach pit, klu misal ni cerita punya aku, yuu ma yukari udah ku bikin cerai ( tega banget sch lo! )**

**WARNING: OCC, miss typo yang di tebarin sampe jadinya kebanyakan?, humor krik krik dengan orkesta jangkrik nyolong dari kebon binatang, romance yang perlu di pertanyakan, dll.**

Cerita sebelumnya: amu akhirnya bertemu dengan ikuto, yang dikiranya hantu ikuto made in paris!

**When I meet you again!**

**Amu P.O.v**

Aku hanya terdiam seribu kata, seribu bahasa. Membiarkan Ikuto menarik tanganku untuk membawaku kemanapun dia pergi. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa! 3 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama, banyak yang ingin kuceritakan. Akhirnya aku hanya membiarkan keheningan ini terus berlajut hingga.

" KRUYUKKK, perutku keroncongan ( plak plak plak )!" orkesta perut asli dari Hinamori Amu berbunyi dengan merdunya hingga terdengar sampai jarak 25 km ( ngaco ).

" umh. .. . .. kuk" gumam Ikuto yang sedang menahan tawanya, membiarkanku malu dengan suara perutku yang berbunyi dengan tidak elitnya?

" benar juga sekarang sudah jam makan malam desu!" sahut Suu yang entah kenapa merasa jadi obat nyamuk disana?

" klu begitu kita akan cari makan dulu!" sahut Ikuto dengan stay coolnya.

" aku mau makan makanan manis supaya bisa nambah semangat!" sahut Ran sambil memainkan pom pomnya.

" aku mau makanan yang mengandung artistik seni!" sahut Miki dengan dingin.

" aku mau makanan enak~desu!" sahut Suu, sambil membayangan semua makanan enak hingga air liurnya keluar.

" aku mau makanan yang bersinar dalam gelap!" sahut Daiya dengan PD-nya.

Seketika itu semuanya langsung menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tampang MADESU ( MAsa DEpan SUram ).

Baiklah kita lihat pikiran makhluk yang ada di fic ini tentang penuturan Daiya.

Ikuto: " ha? Emang ada? Di paris ga ada yang kaya beginian!"

Amu: " dikiranya lampu neon?"

Ran: " kira kira bisa nambah semangat di malam hari ga ya?"

Miki: " ada seninya ga ya?"

Suu: " enak ga ya?klu enak aku bakal habis berapa piring ya?"

Sementara para makhluk itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing masing, author kita yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung ini ( WHAT THE HELL IN THE HELL? BOONG BANGET XD CAPSCLOK JEBOL ) lagi baik hati dan menjatuhkan sebuah brosur rumah makan dengan cantiknya. Dan akhirnya. . .. . sebuah kertas dengan sukses mendarat di muka Ikuto yang tampan itu.( rasanya ga ada yang slamet klu dya udah nulis fic ).

Namun dengan stay coolnya dia mengambil brosur yang nemplok di wajahnya dengan tidak elitnya? Sementara si author nista kita ini hanya siul siul gj pasang tampang " ga tau apa apa". Tapi Ikuto yang pasrah diperlakukan semena mena oleh author ini, mulai membaca brosur itu.

" DIBUKA, NASI GORENG KEDIRI? ASAL INDONESIA, ASLI LHO!"

Yang itulah sepatah kata yang di tuliskan di brosur itu? Sukses membuat Ikuto menjadi jaw drop dan sakit mata karena membacanya.

" hoe? Nasi goreng!" sahut Amu yang rupanya penasaran dengan isi brosur itu.

" mau kesana? Kurasa alamanya dekat!" sahut Ikuto pada Amu.

" beneran?" sahut Amu dan ke 4 shugo chara yang lagi kompak dengan pengucapan ala paduan suara, plus muka bling bling. . . . sementara itu Ikuto yang lagi jaw drop itu hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya. Tanda mengiyakan.

Dan jadilah mereka pergi ke warung nasi goreng Kediri yang merupakan cabang dari warung nasi goreng Kediri di depan rumah author ( ha? Nyasar, pak aribbbb = emang bener kq, di depan rumah ku ada warung nasgor Kediri! Mau? )

**Di warung Nasi Goreng Kediri.**

" wah jadi ini tempatnya?" pikir amu yang lagi terkagum kagum melihatnya. Sebuah gedung bintang 5 yang specialis menjual nasi goreng Kediri.

" ayo masuk!" sahut ke 4 shugo chara Amu yang langsung ngeloyor masuk gitu ajah!

" tunggu !" sahut Amu sambil mengejar mereka, sementara Ikuto hanya menghela nafas dan ikut masuk pula.

~ di dalam ~

" wah tempatnya hebat, walau penuh dengan lautan manusia tapi mereka membudidayakan mengantri!" pikir Amu yang ngeliat orang yang lagi ngantri mau pesen nasi goreng,

" carilah tempat duduk! Aku akan ikut mengantri!" sahut Ikuto ke pada Amu ( cei leee, ikuto ngantri nasi goreng!)

" iya!" sahut Amu singkat, karena melihat ke 4 shugo chara sudah mendapat tempat duduk untuk mereka.

Akhirnya Amu melangkah ke tempat duduk tersebut.

~ di kursi, tempat duduk~

Dengan santainya Amu duduk sambil menunggu Ikuto , namun tepat saat duduk.

" TRIINGG!" hp Amu berbunyi kembali, dengan segera Amu membuka pesan yang di terimanya.

To: amu

From: utau

Jadi bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah menyampaikan yang ingin kamu katakan?

Kukai –

Kita akan kembali pukul 8 malam, hingga saat itu tiba buatlah perasaanmu lega, karena aku tak mau membawa pulang orang gila yang lagi membawa beban hati ber ton ton.

Utau –

Amu hanya menghela nafas membacanya. Dan berfikir " aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, karena aku bingung apa yang akan ku katakan. Dan sepertinya aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Utau yang kali ini!"

" fuhh" tiba tiba ada yang meniup telinga Amu . . ..

" cepat makan sebelum dingin!" sahut Ikuto yang entah kenapa tiba tiba ada di sirum duduk dengan nyamannya dan makan dengan lahap.

" umh . .. ah iya, " sahut Amu dengan sedikit terkehut karena tiba tiba muncul sepiring nasi goreng Kediri, yang entah kenapa tinggal sebagian karena di makan oleh ke 4 shugo charanya.

" hei, kalian aku khan belum makan!" sahut Amu sambil teriak teriak ke shugo charanya.

Sementara itu bisa kita lihat dari mata orang orang paris.

" ni anak orang gila?" pikir salah seorang orang paris yang lagi makan disana. . . .

Sementara itu di saat Amu lagi bergila gila ria, Ikuto hanya bisa malu sendiri setelah mendemgar bisikan salah seorang pengunjung disana.

" ganteng ganteng kq temennya orang gila!" sahutnya.

Mendengar perkataan yang " JLEB" tersebut, rasanyaaaaa sakiiiiiit banget.

" Amu cepat habiskan makanan mu, setelah ini kita kembali ke bandara!" sahut Ikuto sambil menahan malu.

" hoe? Kok tau sch?" sahut Amu,

" utau tadi mengirimku pesan, !' sahut ikuto yang berusaha tetap stay cool.

Amu hanya mengangguk dan mulai memakan nasi gorengnya yang tinggal sebagian itu. Dalam hati ia berfikir " kita akan berbisah lagi, Ikuto !".

**Di bandara**

Selesai makan mereka langsung ke bandara, namun di bandara Kukai dkk sepertinya belum datang.

Di sana mereka tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing, sementara para shugo chara amu lagi membicarakaan ke enakkan nasi goring Kediri tersebut!

" Ikuto nii!" teriak Utau yang entah muncul dari mana?

"Utau,!" sahut Ikuto

" yo!" sahut Kukai pada Ikuto,

Sementara itu, Iru , Eru dan Daichi ikut arisan di tempat Ran dkk. Hanya untuk membicarakan nasi goreng.

Sementara Ikuto berbicara dengan Yuu dan Yukari yang tadi ga dapet peran, Kukai dan Utau mendekati Amu

" gimana?" sahut Utau sambil berbisik. . .

Namun Amu hanya terdiam, tanpa menjawab apapun. Karena Kukai dan Utau merasa BT karena di cuekin akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat wajah Amu yang dari tadi merunduk. Perlahan tapi pasti mereka melihat muka Amu dan akhirnya

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Utau dan Kukai bersamaan sambil mundur mundur ke belakang dengan raut muka takut plus gemeteran.

" Kenapa?" sontak semua tokoh yang muncul di cerita ini bertanya seperti itu tanpa di komando.

" eh tidak apa apa kok!" sahut Kukai dengan masang muka gtw apa apa.

" beneran?" tanya Iru dan Daichi dengan muka horror.

" iya ga papa! Kalian lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian. Aku , Kukai dan Amu ada pembicaraan sendiri!" sahut Utau dengan tampang horror agar mereka semua pergi.

Dan akhirnya berkat tampang horror Utau semuanya melanjutkan arisan masing masing sambil menunggu pesawatnya.

Sementara itu akhirnya si Utau ma Kukai mojok ( ECIEEEE MOJOK ) dan berbicara satu sama lain dengan berbisik.

" gimana?" tanya Utau

" udah jelas khan, Amu tadi pasang tampang madesu plus horror, bentar lagi arwahnya pasti mau keluar dari mulut!" sahut Kukai sambil berbisik.

Lalu mereka berdua melirik ke arah Amu,

" APA?" sahut mereka berdua, karena Arwah amu sudah di ujung anjalnya?

Seketika itu pula mereka berdua menuju ke arah Amu dan berusaha memasukkan kembali arwahnya ke dalam tubuhnya.

Tiba tiba

" PERHATIAN PERHATIAN, PESAWAT YANG MENUJU JAPAN, TOKYO TELAH DATANG. MOHON PARA PENUMPANG SEGERA NAIK KE ATAS PESAWAT! TERIMAKASIH" sahut pengumuman tersebut yang di bacakan oleh author kita yang entah kenapa nyasar ke paris.

" hoe?" sahut Amu tiba tiba yang entah kapan arwahnya udah masuk. Sementara itu Kukai dan Utau lagi tersengal sengal karena memasukkan arwah Amu dengan penuh perjuangan.

"pesawatnya sudah datang, cepat ambil barang mu Amu, barang Kukai dan Utau sudah di masukkan ke bagasi!" sahut Ikuto pada Amu sambil meletakkan barang Kukai dan Utau ke roda berjalan ( itu tempat buat naruh tas kalau mau naik ).

Perlahan Amu melangkah ke arah Ikuto sambil membawa tasnya,

Mereka berdua terdiam, begitu pula saat Amu menyerahkan tasnya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil merunduk. Ikuto yang melihat itu juga terdiam sepertinya dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan ku.

" Amu~chan cepatlah!" teriak Ran pada Amu karena pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat.

" ah iya aku akan segera kesana!" sahut Amu yang sedikit terkejut lalu hendak berlari menuju ke arah Ran dkk.

Namun " GREEP"

**DI DALAM PESAWAT  
><strong> Amu hanya duduk menatap langit biru sambil tersenyum.

" kakakku luar biasa khan?" sahut Utau yang berada di sebelahnya.

" apanya dia hanya kucing jahil!" sahut Amu sambil blushing dan mentap ke arah jendela pesawat, yang sedang terbang.

" jadi penasaran apa yang di katakannya! Iya khan Daichi?" sahut Kukai pada Daichi, dan Daichi pun hanya mengangguk.

**FLASH BACK…**

Namun " GREEP" tiba tiba seseorang memegang tangan Amu, sontak Amu menoleh kebelakang. Tiba tiba ikuto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Amu, dan berbisik. " jika kau tak bisa mengatakannya cukup tak perlu mengatakannya, aku akan menunggu , saat aku bertemu dengan mu lagi mungkin kau sudah siap mengatakanya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti . . ." sahut Ikuto lalu terdiam sejenak.

" When I meet you again I was became a man can you pried upon!" sahut Ikuto kemudian dan mendorongku memasuki gerbang pemeriksaan penumpang.

**FLASH BACK END.**

" huh!" gumam Amu sambil mendengus, " jika aku bertemu dengan mu lagi ya? Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi. Ikuto!" pikir Amu,

" when I meet you again ya?" gumam Amu.

" When I meet you again I was become a lucky girl in the world!" pikir Amu sambil tersenyum.

OWARI –

Bj: akhirnya . . .. . –a-

Kukai: iya akhirnya kita putus kontrak, gaji ku mana?

Bj: baca baik baik surat kontrak mu! Kalian semua juga.

( all players , kecuali yang ga muncuul ) baca kontraknya masing masing.

Amu: kayaknya ga ada yang aneh dech?

Utau: tunggu dulu! Ada yang aneh.( sambil terkejut )

Ran: kenapa?

Yukari: benar kata Utau, di surat ini tidak tertulis jumlah gajinya.

Ikuto: jangan jangan.

Bj: yup benar aku ga menggaji kalian , ( sambil kabur )

( ALL PLAYER ): APA?  
>yuu: balikin uang q buat beli tiket pergi<p>

Utau: pulsa ku

Yukari: tiket pulang

Ikuto: uang makan di nasi goreng Kediri. … .

Sementara para tokoh yang bukan shugo chara mengejar bj si author nista mari kita lihat shugo chara mereka!

Ran: kita sich ga rugi apa apa, ga ngeluarin duit kq

Iru: kesempatan ini adalah peran terakhir kita.

Daichi: satu , dua ,tiga

Ran, miki,suu,daiya, iru , eru, daichi: REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAME!


End file.
